Shadow of Steel
|animation =Shadow of Steel.gif }} Shadow of Steel is a Brotherhood of Steel main quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After observing a huge Brotherhood of Steel airship pass overhead, the Sole Survivor's Pip-Boy radio receives a transmission. Listen to it for further instructions before heading to the Cambridge Police Station and following Paladin Danse to the roof. After a short Vertibird flight to the Brotherhood of Steel's flagship, the Prydwen, disembark onto the flight deck and speak with Lancer Captain Kells. The Sole Survivor is ordered to attend an address being given by Elder Maxson. Speak to Maxson after listening to his speech. Regardless of the earlier rank in the Brotherhood, Maxson now bestows the title of knight on the Sole Survivor and a new suit of power armor, which can be found in bay 3 of the main deck. Check in with Paladin Danse on the main deck to complete the quest. Quest stages Companion reactions Notes * The player character must complete the Act 1 quest arc of the main quest line for this quest to begin. Semper Invicta must also be completed as a part of the Brotherhood of Steel quest chain. Upon leaving Fort Hagen during the Reunions quest, the Prydwen will appear above and signal the start of this quest, otherwise, it may trigger a series of bugs. * Talking to Maxson after the address (stage 150) unlocks ownership of the Boston Airport workshop. * The Vertibird usually found on the landing platform at the airport will not be accessible until after the completion of this mission, preventing the player from accessing the Prydwen without accompanying Danse on the flight from the police station. * Certain companions will have unique dialogue depending on what the player character says. Nick Valentine dialogue * When speaking to Paladin Danse at the beginning of the quest ;Diplomacy : "It sure as hell ain't gonna be taken as a gesture of good faith from the other forces in the Commonwealth." ;Provoking War : "No one brings that much firepower without plans to use it." liked that. ;Who is Maxson? : Valentine will call Maxson a lunatic. ;Quick War : Valentine will ask "Yeah, for who?" disliked that. Hancock dialogue ;Diplomacy : "Ain't no one in the Commonwealth wondering about your intentions now." ;Provoking War : "Folks don't usually appreciate having a floating fortress blocking their view." ;Quick War : "Sure know how to make an entrance, I'll give you that." Piper dialogue ;Diplomacy : Piper will exclaim "What have you done?" ;Provoking War : "You're right. There's no way this doesn't lead to more death." liked that. ;Who is Maxson? : "He's a dangerous man, that's what he is." ;Quick War : "You two can't be that naive. That thing, it's just gonna escalate everything. You can't honestly believe it will stem the bloodshed?" disliked that. Bugs If you did not complete Call to Arms before the Prydwen appears after Reunions, this will trigger a glitch where Brotherhood Vertibird patrol teams will not spawn correctly. | If an NPC clips through Paladin Danse while you are reporting to him, the dialogue options may disappear and cannot be pulled back up. When you try to talk to him again, he will only say "I'll be in the mess hall if you need me. Good luck with Maxson," making the quest impossible to complete, and will leave you unable to talk to most of the other Brotherhood of Steel members. Dismissing any companions before talking to Danse may fix the issue. | If the Greenetech Genetics cell causes crashes, when reaching this cell in the vertibird the game will crash so you can never reach the Prydwen. ** Do not mark the quest Shadow of Steel as active. Instead go to the airport and jet up or use to one of the 6 appendages of the Prydwen (where the vertibirds dock). You will then get the "Discovered Prydwen" message and be able to continue as normal. However, if you've done missions at Far Harbor you are forced to reveal the location of the synths and DiMA. To bypass this, use the console command . ** Using to move to the Prydwen will disable fast travel completely. | If you do not leave Fort Hagen via the elevator at the end of Reunions, the Shadow of Steel quest won't trigger. You need to exit through the elevator door. ** To fix this, simply fast travel back to Fort Hagen, enter through one of the other doors, and exit through the elevator. | This quest will show up before Reveille in the completed section of your quest log, even if you received it afterwards. | The Vertibird may not take off of the Cambridge police station roof, and Danse may talk as if the Vertibird is in the air. The option to interact may not appear at all. Using console command will allow the quest to progress. | If you have completed Far Harbor missions prior to starting this quest then you will be unable to complete the "Speak to Lancer Captain Kells" objective, as the moment you approach, the miscellaneous "Inform the BoS about the synth refuge" dialogue will automatically be triggered (trying to end that dialogue will just cause it to retrigger). Leaving the location and returning should fix it. }} Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests de:Stählerne Schatten pl:Stalowy cień pt:Sombra do Aço ru:Тень Стали uk:Тінь Сталі zh:鋼鐵之影